Héroe
by Eugene Horowitz
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un superhéroe como el conoce a una chica normal? ¿podrá estar con ella y protegerla como desea sin que alguien se lo niegue … ?


Waaaa novata en acción … espero que les guste !

Y los teen titans no me pertenecen 

* * *

_**Héroe.**_

El chico verde caminaba sin apuro "_¡estupido cyborg!" _Siempre se quedaba babeando un rato frente a la tienda de repuestos automovilísticos, pronto tendría que pasar por ahí buscándolo y ahí se las vería con él, eso no se iba a quedar así.

Miró hacia la acera del frente y vio la gran biblioteca de la ciudad.

—cielos, que terrorífico debe ser,—dijo al aire y se quedó observando, era una construcción imponente— me imagino que tipo de gente sale de ese lugar.

De pronto, abriendo la puerta de vidrio salio una chica común, pensó, hasta que la miró mejor, el pelo teñido de un mora oscuro le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros , fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. Luego sus ojos: eran grandes e inexpresivos, "_supongo que lleva lentillas, nadie tiene los ojos color amatista, pero que sé yo, si soy verde"_

En fin, su ropa constaba de una blusa negra que llevaba la estampa de una calavera roja al costado izquierdo, jeans negros para nada ajustados y unos tenis que se veían cómodos, también iba con un bolso negro lleno de parches con nombres raros, se fue por lo obvio y supuso que eran sus bandas favoritas.

La chica le miró y alzó una ceja, él solo reaccionó a saludar con la mano. Pero ella al ver el amable gesto del 'duendecillo' se dio media vuelta y caminó sin mirar atrás por una calle que a él no le convencía mucho.

_**Quiero ser tu héroe …**_

La siguió con la vista lo mas que pudo, aun sentía que no era el camino que debió escoger para llegar sana y salva a su hogar. No se lo pensó dos veces y se transformó en paloma para poder seguir sus pasos.

La encontró de inmediato, no supo porque se asustó cuando notó que estaba en lo correcto, unos tipos, cinco para ser exacto; la seguían a unos siete metros de distancia ¿y ella? … ni enterada.

Los sobrevoló unos minutos para estar seguro.

—eh, tu … Rachel — gritó uno de ellos, mas la chica no volteó— bonita ¿Hasta cuando me ignoras ?

—bah … déjala Ed, se cree muy importante— dijo otro, ya estaban a unos cuatro metros de ella.

—si— dijeron los demás.

—¿creen que si fuera importante haría algo como esto?— gruñó el tipo llamado Ed mientras sacaba una filosa navaja del bolsillo posterior de su pantalón.

Todos se carcajearon mientras Rachel no le daba importancia y proseguía en su camino. Ed la acorralo casi de inmediato a una pared con brusquedad.

Un segundo después recibió una patada de alguien que … ¿cayó del cielo?

Los tipos se sorprendieron, mientras que Ed tirado en el suelo alzaba ambas cejas y una burlona sonrisa se calaba por sus labios como instándolo a que lo atacara.

Rachel Bufó mientras el chico verde cambiaba de forma a un león.

Rugió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al tembloroso grupo. Rugió de nuevo y esta vez todos huyeron, hasta el "valiente" de Ed se dio a la fuga con la ayuda de dos de sus compañeros.

Se volteó hacia la extraña muchacha de cabellos violetas y volvió a su forma original. Le sonrió.

—no necesitaba tu ayuda— dijo frunciendo el ceño. Aun así, raramente le pareció … bella.

_**Si una vez yo pudiera llegar**_

_**A erizar de frío tu piel **_

_**A quemar, que sé yo; tu boca **_

_**Y morirme allí, después …**_

La chica se giró y caminó rápido, con enojo.

Borró su sonrisa ¿Cómo es que había gente tan malagradecida? Igual decidió hablarle.

—hey Rae ¿Por qué tan molesta?

—porque me estas siguiendo hace un buen rato— dijo, y en efecto, de nuevo sus pasos iban tras los de ella.

—me preocupé al ver el camino que tomabas— explicó —,es mi trabajo, después de todo soy …

—ya sé quien eres —interrumpió su presentación— vete ya ¿o esperas que te agradezca por tu gran acto de valentía …?

— no es eso.

—¿… o quieres que me preocupe por si tienes alguna herida?— siguió preguntando con disgusto.

_**Y si entonces temblaras por mi,**_

_**Y lloraras al verme sufrir **_

_**Ay, sin dudar tu vida entera dar **_

_**Como yo la doy por ti.**_

—a ver si entendí— dijo comenzando a enojarse—¿estas molesta porque te salvé de un psicópata? ¡increíble!

— estoy molesta porque no te incumbe … y deja de seguirme

— ¡ chica eres lo mas desagradecida que hay!— se posicionó frente a ella, casi gritando.

Lo miró directo a los ojos, y le causó una electrizante sensación que lo recorrió por completo. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose por unos eternos diez segundos.

— gracias por salvarme de una horrible y sangrienta muerte— soltó con sarcasmo.

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe,**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu dios **_

_**Que salvarte a ti mil veces **_

_**Puede ser mi salvación.**_

Siguieron caminado en silencio por un buen rato, ella no se cansaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas, él solo la miraba con su mejor cara de ofendido. Le resultaba divertido estar con ella, de una manera _muy_ diferente; claro está.

—¿de que te ríes, tonto?— cuestionó, ya sin tanto enojo.

—me río porque quiero, no soy un amargado como una que yo conozco— respondió mientras se acercaba a su cara y la miraba acusadoramente— y no soy tonto— añadió.

—vete ya— dijo acercándose mas.

Sus miradas chocaron con furia nuevamente y … quiso besarla ¡por Dios que quiso! La acababa de conocer. Que locura.

—¿Por qué me iría? … debes llegar con vida a tu destino

—pues ya estoy en el súper-genio-guardaespaldas— luego suspiro con frustración.

Miró hacia la izquierda y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas, era una casa enorme. Se volvió hacia ella y sus amatistas estaban posicionados en él de una forma burlona.

— eh … linda casa.

—si— después de eso se fue y entró sin siquiera voltearse a verlo por ultima vez. Eso lo hirió.

Sonó su comunicador, era Cyborg.

—bestita, viejo ¿Dónde estás?

—amigo ¿Dónde estás tú?— dijo de mala gana.

—ya estoy en la torre, te busqué cerca de la tienda y no estabas, me preocupe por ti.

—ya voy en camino

—ok, nos vemos — dijo con intenciones de cortar la comunicación.

—ah … y Cy— dijo con maliciosa voz— prepárate ¡porque te patearé el trasero en los video juegos!— luego cortó con una sonrisa. Miró hacia la casa una vez mas y volvió deprisa a la torre transformado en águila.

* * *

Aquella semana se le pasó lenta y totalmente pesada ¿es que esos malditos villanos no se cansaban de ser vencidos una y otra vez? Pues NO. Estupidos.

Y aquel día sábado que habían tenido un poquito de paz se sentó a ver la tele, no notó como sus tres titanes amigos lo rodeaban y lo miraban interrogativos.

—está muy distraído— susurró Star a los otros dos titanes.

—chico bestia— comenzó el líder — queremos saber que es lo que está ocurriendo contigo.

—si querido amigo, nos tienes muy preocupados— dijo la tamaraneana con sus manos entrelazadas y en su cara una expresión de tristeza.

¿ y él? …

—hahaha … ese tipo está demente— gritó apuntando la tele mientras seguía riendo como un loco.

— viejo ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?— dijo Cy, con el ceño fruncido y apagando el gigantesco televisor con el control remoto.

—¿ah?— fue su brillante respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?— preguntó robin algo exasperado.

—es que ese tipo se tiró del tejado pensando que podía volar, jaja— respondió con simpleza.

—no, ¿¡Qué es lo que TE ocurre!?— su paciencia no era la mejor.

—nada ¿Cómo creen que me va a pasar algo?— sonrió ampliamente tratando de que no notarán esa tonta preocupación.

—no, algo te pasa — porfió el chico maravilla.

—bestita, vamos … ¿Qué no confías en tu equipo?

—chicos basta —respondió nervioso— en serio no ocurre nada.

Todos se quedaron en un espeso silencio durante unos segundos.

—¡ah!— gritó la alienígena, llamando la atención de los tres muchachos— chico bestia adorado ¡es una chica!— volvió a gritar emocionadísima la única fémina del grupo.

—¿una chica?— cuestionaron Cyborg y Robin al unísono.

—eh … — comenzó a sudar frío.

—ya, cuenta galán— dijo con una sonrisita picara el mitad maquina, dándole de codazos sin fuerza en la cabeza, ya que aún estaba sentado.

Robin frunció levemente el ceño.

—chico bestia ¿sabes los peligros que ella co …

—calma chicos— se levanto del cómodo sillón haciendo movimientos con las manos para bajarle el perfil a la situación—, si, es una chica … pero no es lo que creen, en serio.

—tienes diecisiete años, si es lo que creemos— dijo Cy.

—¿Cuál es el motivo entonces?— quiso saber el líder, ignorando a Cyborg que aún seguía molestando y a Starfire que todavía daba saltitos alrededor de sus amigos.

— es una chica que conocí el domingo. Cuando me abandonaste —le apuntó a su robótico amigo—. La vi ir por una calle no muy buena, y claro como soy un genio estuve en lo cierto, unos chicos la amenazaron con una navaja solo porque ella los ignoraba, no podía dejarla sola menos si sabían su nombre.

—temes que le hagan algo, pobre …— star puso triste una mano en su hombro. Fue casi aterrador como su estado de animo cambio totalmente.

—si, no quiero que le pase nada, ella es …

—ves, sientes algo mas que solo deseos de ayudarla— Robin hundió su dedo índice en el pecho de cambiante— por tu propio bienestar sentimental, te ordeno que no te acerques a ella.

— pero …

— Robin ¿no crees que exageras?— Cy obviamente estaba del lado de chico bestia.

— sabes por lo que ella pasaría si los villanos supieran que tiene un vinculo con chico bestia, nada es exagerado cuando se trata de proteger una vida Cyborg.

—¿entonces nuestro amigo Chico Bestia no tiene novia?

—no Star— sentenció el pelinegro y se fue.

— ya lo solucionaremos bestita— Cy le revolvió el cabello tratando de animarlo.

— quizá Robin tenga razón— dijo al mismo tiempo en que sus puntiagudas orejas descendían lentamente demostrando su tristeza.

_**Si supieras la locura que llevo, **_

_**Que me hiere**_

_**Y me mata por dentro,**_

_**Y que mas da, mira que al final**_

_**Lo que importa es que te quiero.**_

Recostado en su cama no sabía que pensar. Si estaba cerca de ella podría salvarla siempre, pero por otro lado Robin tenía razón; los enemigos lo saben todo … averiguan todo y, no podía darse el lujo de exponer a Rachel a mas peligros de los que ya corría en su vida diaria _" vamos … piensa en que es lo mas correcto …"_

Si hacía cualquiera de sus dos opciones se lamentaría si a ella le ocurriese algo por su errada decisión.

Solo era una persona, solo debía dejarla ir y ya, que viviera su vida normal como una chica normal. No debía interferir, lastima que él no era así, porque en cuanto la vio se sintió ligado a ella como si eso fuera desde mucho antes _"como si fuera desde antes muy, muy cercana" _se sentía como si él estuviera … destinado a protegerla

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe,**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu dios **_

_**Que salvarte a ti mil veces **_

_**Puede ser mi salvación.**_

Al día siguiente Starfire sugirió ir al centro comercial, Cy la apoyó de inmediato ya que el aire aún estaba tenso en la torre, pudieron convencer a los chicos fácilmente ya que todos necesitaban comprar algo.

Al llegar toda la atención de la gente se posó en ellos, cientos de ojos siguiendo cada movimiento de sus héroes.

"_que gracioso"_ pensó chico bestia sintiéndose importante.

—odio el centro comercial— escuchó esa particular voz no muy alejada. Se volteó y buscó entre la gente, ahí estaba con un grupo de chicos y chicas vestidos con un estilo similar al de ella.

—calma Roth, ya nos largamos de aquí— dijo un chico y todos comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida, él miró a su equipo y estaban un poco alejados, cada uno en sus propios asuntos ¡BINGO! Era su oportunidad.

Corrió hacia ella.

—¡Rachel estás bien!— dijo mientras la apretujaba contra su pecho.

— eh … me estas ahogando …

Cuando abrió sus ojos color esmeralda pudo ver a todos los amigos de Rachel y a toda la gente que estaba presente con cara de completa confusión, le dio un tanto de vergüenza así que se apartó de ella, recargando sus manos en lo hombros de la gótica.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y frunció notablemente el entrecejo.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

— solo me puse feliz de que estés bien— respondió con una aliviada sonrisa.

—eh … al parecer él no lo está— miró con dificultad por sobre el hombro del joven titán. Chico bestia se giró lentamente y si, ahí estaba un furibundo Robin, mientras que a cada lado de él estaban Cy y Star sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Observó a Rachel con dulzura y nuevamente la abrazó con fuerzas, tomándola con la guardia baja, o eso supuso ya que no puso resistencia alguna.

—cuídate mucho, nos vemos pronto— y la soltó, ella se acercó a sus amigos con cara de "¿Qué demonios?" … ellos la miraban de igual forma.

Después de que le lanzaran un par de bromas a su impactada amiga comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

_**Ah … déjame tocarte,**_

_**Quiero acariciarte una vez mas **_

_**Mira que al final **_

_**Lo que importa es que te quiero.**_

¿Tan raro era que se acercara a ella? Al parecer si porque lo miraban MUCHO MÁS de lo usual. De cualquier modo ¿Cuántas veces en la vida ves a un **alegre** chico de piel verde abrazando a una **seria** gótica de lo mas pálida?

Bah …

Eso no importaba en lo mas absoluto él ya era raro sin estar acompañado de ella, peeeero pensándolo mejor en realidad a él si le importaba y mucho "_ahora todos sabrán que la quiero …" _

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe,**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu dios **_

_**Que salvarte a ti mil veces **_

_**Puede ser mi salvación.**_

Sonrió notoriamente feliz, pero aquella sonrisa se disipo en cuanto volvió a la realidad y vio la expresión de su líder.

Se acercó al equipo nerviosamente con una mano en la nuca.

—chicos— dijo Robin. Starfire y Cyborg se fueron de su lado inmediatamente, el verde los siguió con la mirada, aunque era obvio que corrían tras Rachel que aún se veía entre la multitud.

Miró a Robin mientras este movía la cabeza negativamente, Chico Bestia apostó todo lo que tenía a que no esperaba que sus compañeros hicieran eso.

—Chico Bestia.

—¿si?— dijo sin mirarlo, para él era mejor ver como su grandote amigo Cy abrazaba a Rachel con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano la despeinaba de forma cariñosa, Star por su parte apretaba una de sus pálidas manos entre las suyas, pidiéndole seguramente que fueran amigas y que salieran de compras algún día .

—¿esto es lo que prefieres?— preguntó el petirojo al ver la amplia sonrisa del joven verde.

_**Quiero ser tu héroe**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu dios**_

_**Porque salvarte a ti mil veces**_

_**Puede ser mi salvación,**_

_**Puede ser mi salvación.**_

Siguió observando la escena unos segundos mas y luego miró al petirrojo con determinación.

—si Robin, no me importa que me lo prohíbas. Yo me acercaré y protegeré a Rachel cuantas veces quiera.

Chico Bestia comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella ignorando las palabras del de antifaz, la miró con inseguridad ¿y si le volvía a pedir que se alejara?…

"_entonces sabrá que no es fácil deshacerse de mi"_. En ese instante ella lo miró, suplicándole con la mirada que la salvara de las garras de sus alegres amigos y de la curiosa mirada de todos los ciudadanos. Él le sonrió calidamente y caminó hacia su dirección con muchas mas ganas.

_**Quiero ser tu héroe …**_

_**

* * *

**_

Buenoooo momento de aburrimiento … en realidad con este me han surgido muchas ideas … pero depende de si les gusta a ustedes queridos lectores, por el momento lo dejare como completo … pero si quieren puedo hacer continuación XD

Saludos a todos !

Un review puede cambiar el mundo … digo mi mundo … 


End file.
